This Human Body
by SamiWami
Summary: Rose goes out shopping, and the half-human Doctor has some ideas on how he and his Time Lord counterpart can pass the hours.


"You know, Rose is out shopping."

His twin looked up from the gear he was fidgeting with long enough to quirk an eyebrow at him. "Yes…" he drawled.

The Doctor stared him in the face in surprise. He shifted in his seat, fisting his hands in his lap. "She'll be gone for a few hours, at least."

The Time Lord shrugged, adjusting the frame of his glasses before going back to work. It was that damned tongue that hard started all of this. Somewhere along the years this regeneration must have picked that particular trick off of one Rose Tyler. The pink tip of his tongue poked through his teeth as he squinted down at the device in his hand.

Before he could second guess himself, he shoved himself to his feet, pulled the Time Lord up by the lapels, and pressed his lips hard and hungry against his. The Doctor froze under his touch, and even after a forceful nip to his bottom lip, he brought his hand up between them to push him back a step.

The half-human Doctor cursed under his breath, holding himself completely still. He was going to demand he get out now. It wasn't like they'd never been like this before; but Rose had always been present. And now he'd gone and messed up the very careful balance that ruled their lives, and the Doctor would find the nearest beach to dump his sorry ass on.

But then the gear in his hand clattered to the floor and he was back on him, fingers weaving into his long brown hair and glasses pressing almost painfully into his cheek. He stumbled back a few steps and the Doctor followed, hands moving from his hair to burrow into his blue suit jacket.

Breaking the kiss, the Doctor pulled back, pulling at the blue jacket. "Off, now."

He couldn't help it; he laughed as he arched against him. "You sure know how to charm the pants off a bloke, don't you?" He shrugged out of his jacket, smirking at the thud as it hit the ground.

The Doctor pushed him back against the workbench, lips and teeth and hips pressing against him. He shuddered and brought his hands to the tie his duplicate wore, tugging on it roughly.

The Doctor pulled away, hands sliding to unbutton his duplicate's shirt before sliding it down to the buckle of his trousers. "Since when did you start wearing a belt, mate?" he teased, sliding around to cup him roughly through the trousers.

His one heart thudding so hard in his chest, he was sure it was about to explode, the Doctor let his head fall against the shoulder of his counterpart as he finished working the belt through the loops. "R-Rose… She likes…"

The Doctor ducked his head to the side, licking and sucking on his bobbing Adams apple. "Don't have to tell me," he murmured, finally flicking the clasp open.

A hand snaked in, cool and confident, wrapping around him. He groaned, frustrated with the shirt beneath his cheek that stopped him from sinking his teeth into the shoulder below. The hand moved on him, squeezing just tight enough, twisting at just the right place, setting a pace that had him gritting his teeth and shoving his duplicate away. "Not yet…" he gasped. "Too soon."

The Doctor nodded, sliding his hand up to his shirt and pulling him back against him. They grappled for dominance with teeth and tongues, one Doctor's hands burying themselves in the thick locks of one and the other's hands moving down to cup his arse and press himself hard against him.

"Bedroom," he muttered into the Time Lord's mouth, and it immediately got swallowed down with a swipe of a tongue. But he somehow understood him, because he started backing them up towards the door. They crashed through a door across the hall, and he was grateful to find it their bedroom. Either the TARDIS was encouraging them, or she just didn't want them making a mess anywhere else in her interior.

Gaining his footing, the Doctor spun the Doctor around, pushing him up against the wall. His nails scratched down brown pinstripes, and he smirked into the kiss as he felt the other man shudder. Cupping his arse once more, he moved back to start pulling the shirts from his trousers. "You think," he said between nips, licks, and kisses, "that with Rose constantly… divesting us of our clothing, we'd learn to stop wearing so many layers."

"Ah, but where's the challenge in that?" the Time Lord snarked, cutting off on a gasp as he moved forward to grind against him.

One more thrust against him, and the Doctor pulled back, sucking in air. Damn this human body and the lack of a respiratory bypass. The Doctor tried to step into him again, but the Doctor kept him away. "Get on the bed," he growled, tugging open the clasp on the other man's trousers.

Shimming out of his suit and pants, the Doctor sat on the end of the bed, arching an eyebrow at him expectantly. Eyeing the naked form in front of him, he started stroking himself as he stepped closer to the bed. Pressing lightly on his shoulder, he urged him farther back onto the bed, pale flesh and taught muscles rippling as he followed him back.

"You know, Donna was right. We are pretty." The Doctor beneath him chuckled and he swallowed the sound, chasing it back into the other man's mouth with his tongue. Coarse hands skated down his sides and hips to cup his arse once more before sliding around and squeezing him roughly. He gasped, bucking into the touch.

"Not yet," he reprimanded, swatting the hand away. "After all, it is only fair that we get to the same level of excitement." He slid down the Doctor's body, lips and teeth blazing a trail down his chest and stomach.

Glancing up once more at the Doctor, he sent him a sloppy wink before running his tongue over the leaking tip. The Doctor gritted his teeth, eyes sliding closed as his fingers threaded through the Doctor's hair.

Lips closed around the shaft and he followed with his tongue, swirling it around and around as he took him deeper into his mouth. Looking up at the Doctor, his teeth were still gritted but his eyes were wide open, watching him. Determined to make him falter, to make him whimper in need, the Doctor pulled his mouth away, nipped at his hip bone, and closed his hand around the now slick shaft.

"Imagine what Rose would think if she saw us like this," he said, twisting on the upstroke. "Do you think she'd be mad that we started without her? Or do you think she'd come sit on the side of the bed and watch, speechless for once?" A groan slipped past the Doctor's lips, and he smirked as the fingers in his hair tightened. He pressed a kiss against his balls, then licked the underside of his cock. "Think we could persuade her to bring herself off while I brought you off?"

And there it was, finally, the whimper he'd been working for. He grinned mischievously before plunging him back into his mouth without warning. The Doctor yelled, pulling his hair to keep him firmly in place. He let himself become a passive participant, letting the Doctor thrust into him a couple times. He worked his tongue along the head whenever he pulled almost all the way out, humming around him as he moved. The hands in his hair tightened to almost painful degree as he became to squirm below him.

With a growl, the Doctor pulled him off and up, hauling him back to him. "My turn," he said, teeth pulling on his lower lip as he rocked against the half-human Doctor.

When he released him from the kiss, the Doctor very much not in blue grinned and rolled away from him. He snatched for his hips, about to protest when he heard the side table drawer slide open.

The Doctor tossed the bottle of lube to his two-hearted counterpart, grinning as he scrambled to his knees. Pulling the sheets tight between his fists, he listened to the snick of the lid opening, then the wet sound and the groan (echoed by himself, of course) as the Doctor spread the lubricant.

He moved up behind him, one hand gripping his hip and the other moving to probe between his cheeks. One finger slipped in to the knuckle, followed by another. He gasped and pressed back into the touch. "Ready?" The Doctor whispered against his back, cold breath ghosting over his heated skin. He bit his lip, nodding his head fervently.

The Doctor moved away for a moment before he was pressing into him, inch by slow inch. Once he was all the way in to the hilt, they both let out a shaky moan. The Time Lord rocked into him, and he pinched his eyes shut to see stars, nebulae, entire galaxies explode behind his lids. He pushed back against his counterpart, urging him to move. A hand closed around his own shaft, making him jump with a yelp, before smothering it with a moan as the other man laughed behind him.

Then everything fell silent except for grunts and groans as they moved against each other, feeling the pulse, the push, the rhythm as old as time, the primal feeling of being with each other without Rose as a distraction.

He could tell the other man was close when he started pushing in rougher and more sloppily, losing the rhythm he'd established. The hand around him tightened and pumped quicker. He started to shake underneath him, sure that this human body could not contain the building pressure. He was going to break, he was going to burst into a million billion tiny little fragments and be absorbed into the heart of the TARDIS herself.

With a shout, he came, feeling his seed spread across his stomach and down his thighs. The Doctor's hand continued to move, milking him for every last drop. When he finally collapsed against the bed, face pressed tight to the crumpled bed sheets, he released him, both hands gripping his hips with an iron hold.

The Doctor thrust into him, hard, a few more times, and he could feel every muscle tighten as he shuddered, cold seed spurting into him. They froze for a long moment, drifting through time, paused in the bubble of a moment as worlds ended and were born.

The Doctor collapsed across his back, slowly rolling to the side and away from him. The human Doctor flopped onto his back, gasping for breath while his counterpart eyed him smugly.

"Definitely a better way to spend the afternoon than re-calibrating the imprameteur censors again," the Doctor divested of his brown stripes murmured, reaching a surprisingly gently hand to smooth the tousled hair on the top of the Doctor's head.

He nuzzled into the touch, rolling closer into the Doctor's side as his eyes drooped. As the world faded into a warm, comforting darkness, he could have sworn he felt a light kiss press against his cheek, but he couldn't stir himself to look.

His arm moved on its own, a quick kiss was pressed to his lips, and then his nose filled with the scent of the green apple shampoo Rose used as a warm body nestled into his embrace. He cracked an eye open to see a puff of blonde hair in front of him.

He tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. She hummed happily, turning to face him. "The Doctor said you came in to take a nap. Sounded heavenly, so I thought I'd join you."

He smiled sleepily at her, pressing his lips against hers in a slow, lazy kiss.

She tucked her head under his chin, nose pressed to his collarbone. "I love you," he murmured to her as he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
